


Good Plan

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:12:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam?”</p><p>Silence (or as silent as the woods could be with normal human hearing) answers his call. Mason’s fingers swipe across the screen of his flashlight-slash-phone and he checks the text he received from Liam. Meet me in the woods, it read. You know where.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Plan

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing a full out blow job *hides*

“Liam?”

Silence (or as silent as the woods could be with normal human hearing) answers his call. Mason’s fingers swipe across the screen of his flashlight-slash-phone and he checks the text he received from Liam.  _Meet me in the woods_ , it read.  _You know where_.

He sighs as he swings the light from his phone around. Finding where Liam meant was easier said than done. Mason had only been out here once, and even then Liam had been the navigator.

He squints at a tree.  _That looks familiar, right?_  But so did every other tree in the woods.

Mason’s feet shuffle across the earth as he spins in position, trying to figure out if he was in the right place. “How am I supposed to find you if  _every tree_ looks the same,” Mason yells into the dark, but again, there is no answer.

Then the silence is broken by a yelp as Mason feels a hand wrap around his ankle and pull. His feet come out from under him, and he hits the ground hard, biting his tongue from the impact. His ankle is pulled more, and Mason finds himself sliding down into a hole, his hands gripping for purchase and finding nothing.

He yells, but he’s yanked from the side of the hole and back. A hand covers over his mouth. His heart is like a jackhammer in his chest and his panic is off the charts

“Relax, it’s just me.” Gold eyes flash in the dark above him, and it makes Mason smile. His heart starts to slow and he gives a laugh.

“You asshole!” he says, licking the offending hand. He finds his footing and spins on his feet to straighten up out of his best friend’s arms. He can just make out Liam’s face in the dark without the help from Liam’s glowing eyes, but the flash of white of teeth in the dark shows he’s smiling. “You made me bite my tongue,  _thanks_ ,” he adds the last part sarcastically and gives Liam a little shove to the shoulder.

“Sorry,” Liam is quick to apologize, barely audible over his own snickers.

Mason rolls his eyes up to the sky, shaking his head. It was so completely Liam to prank him like that. It felt good to be back to their easy relationship of pranking and laughter, and to see Liam smiling again. To feel normal again, without the hidden weight between them that Mason hadn’t been able to figure out until a week ago when he found out Liam’s eyes could glow and he had fangs.

Oh, and the major development of feelings being expressed over panic when Liam got stuck and couldn’t shift back and he confessed to Mason that he had liked him for a while now and Mason helped him find an anchor by kissing him, fangs and all.

And now they were dating – something Mason liked very much.

“So,” Mason began once their laughter had subsided, eyes still on the sky full of stars the twinkled over their heads. They were pretty far down, in a hole of all things. Mason knew Liam meant the hole, but not  _in it_. “Why did you tell me to meet you here anyway–” Mason’s gaze falls back on Liam ”–aside from scaring the shit out of me.”

"It wasn’t part of the original plan but once you got here…" Liam shrugs, still smiling like the cat that caught the canary. “Couldn’t resist. You’re too easy.”

“I’ll have you know I’ve faced a berserker with a baseball bat. You think being dragged into a hole would scare me?”

“It did. Admit it.” Liam’s smile is a smirk now. Somehow it’s even cuter than his smile, though Mason would never admit it.

“Fuck off,” Mason says instead, void of venom as he tries not to laugh.

“Aw, c’mon, Mase. I thought it would be romantic.” Liam steps closer, and Mason can feel his body heat cut through the small chill in the night air.

Mason shakes his head with a tiny scoff. “You have a very warped idea about what is and isn’t romantic, Lee.”

Liam steps even closer, tilting his head a little to look at Mason. He slowly wraps his arms around Mason and pulls their bodies together. Liam leans forward and presses his lips to his boyfriend’s jaw and then lower, brushing his teeth softly against Mason’s throat. “I’m sorry,” he mumbles into the skin, and then again as he moves to kiss the corner of Mason’s mouth.

Liam pulls back then. “Forgive me?”

Mason knows he shouldn’t – that it’ll be a mistake; his kryptonite – but he does it anyway. He meets Liam’s eyes and feels himself melt at the sight of his puppy dog eyes. Mason tries hard to keep his heart steady and to hold firm. He’s not  _that_  easy. “On one condition,” he proposes.

“Anything,” Liam is quick to respond, and inexplicably manages to rank up the power of his puppy eyes.

Mason blinks once to break the spell of those damn eyes. A smirk of his own curls his lips soon after, and he leans in closer to his boyfriend, lips a breath away from his. “Blow me,” he challenges.

“That’s it?” Liam asks, and Mason’s eyes narrow at him. He laughs again. “Done. I was gonna do that anyway,” he adds cheerfully.

Mason’s boyfriend is officially a dork. An adorable but exasperating dork.

 _A dork with a talented mouth, to be exact_ , Mason thinks as Liam surprises him from being all light and joking to wrapping his hands around Mason’s neck to pull him down into a deep, lingering kiss. Liam’s lips are insistent and warm against his, like a hunger and Mason’s lips are the only thing to cure it.

Mason’s heart begins to gallop in his chest as his hands move to rest on Liam’s shoulders, squeezing. He battled with the want to pull Liam closer to him and never let him go, but the brush of Liam’s arousal against his makes him come back to the plan at hand.

Mason grins as he nips at Liam’s bottom lip, and in Liam’s momentary shock, he takes the opportunity to push down on Liam’s shoulders to remind him he has other pressing matters at hand. “Your plan, Lee,” Mason says with a pointed nod at his waiting erection.

Liam smirks wickedly, and his eyes flash gold for a moment as he drops to his knees in front of Mason. Mason leans back on the hole wall for leverage, eyes focused on his boyfriend. They’d only done this a couple times, so they were still a little clumsy and nervous, but being out in the woods, with not a soul for miles, was thrilling and freeing. And Mason could tell Liam felt it too.

His boyfriend makes quick work of the tie on his basketball shorts, and seconds later the cool material is pooling at his ankles, but that’s where the urgency ends for a moment. Mason gasps as he feels Liam’s hot breath through the fabric of his boxers as he breathes and blows before his lips kiss Mason there. His fingers tickle along Mason’s waistband, making him shiver.

His breath quickens and he feels a slow whoosh as his body sags a little on the hole wall, his dick throbbing and straining for Liam’s full attention. Mason moans low in his throat, and watches as Liam tries to decide what he wants to do next.

Impatient, Mason gives a swallow thrust, and his clothed erection brushes against Liam’s cheek. He can see Liam shake his head, but he moves to drag his thumbs from the waistband of Mason’s underwear and down his thighs. He must have gotten the reaction he wanted because he laughs when Mason’s muscles jump and he curses under his breath.

“F-fuck. You’re gonna kil’me,” Mason mutters, shifting his feet in the dirt for a better stance.

Liam moves his thumbs back up slowly and when his fingers finally grip the waistband to slide down, Mason’s fully panting and shivers again as the cool night air hits his exposed cock. Mason is fully hard and his boyfriend is a tease.

It was something he really enjoyed and hated at the same time. At first, Liam would take his time and try things, learn what was good and what wasn’t; what Mason liked and didn’t like. But the more comfortable at this Liam got, the more and more he used it to his advantage to make Mason go nuts. And tonight was one of those nights, apparently.

Liam’s fingers follow the fabric down his thighs, and Mason gasps again when Liam presses his thumbs into the crease between his thigh and groin – a moment of heavy pressure and a release, but it’s enough to make Mason arch his back and moan even louder.

Soon, his hands grip Mason’s thighs and Mason holds his breath, but instead of the anticipated warmth encasing his shaft, Mason’s surprised to feel Liam’s breath across his skin and groans as he feels Liam press a kiss to one side of his penis and then the other. The tenderness of the gesture makes Mason’s hips jolt forward and his heart to skitter off pace for a moment.

“Dude,” Mason begins, but his voice trails off in another gasp as Liam’s decided to stop messing around. Warmth slowly encases Mason’s length and he doesn’t dare look down at Liam in an effort to keep from coming right here and now. But he can imagine it, the way Liam’s lips stretch and turn pink as he takes him.

Mason’s brain switches away from the thought as he revels in the sensations running through him. His hips twitch when Liam’s tongue runs down the underside of his dick as Liam sinks further. A heat pools in his abdomen and he feels a pinch on his thigh as Liam grips in an effort to keep Mason from thrusting too deep.

Liam’s other hand wraps itself slowly around the part of his length that Liam can’t reach with his mouth and makes the most of it by alternating between dragging his fingers across the skin in barely there touches and applying more pressure and squeezing gently. He hadn’t realized it was a kink of his until Liam did it (although he’s only had two other guys to compare it to, honestly).

He watches Liam now, mesmerized as his head bobs back and forth, his hand twisting. As the moments go on, Mason’s hands feel useless hanging at his sides. To remedy this, he grips the back of Liam’s hair and pulls a bit, and delights in the answering moan that rumbles around his cock. He does it again and gives a shallow thrust into Liam’s mouth before pulling back, letting Liam know he wants more if he can handle it.

Liam sinks a little lower tentatively, and Mason feels a rush of heat to his face as Liam catches his eyes. He’s looking up through his eyelashes at Mason, and it’s the hottest thing Mason’s ever seen. He’s so catch up in the look that it’s a beautiful shock to him when he feels one of Liam’s fangs drag softly across his skin and then a little harder on Liam bobs back down.

“Sh-shit,” Mason groans and feels a soft release as he bursts a bit in Liam’s mouth. Liam moans around his cock and does it again, this time tilting his head for a new angle. Mason feels him smile, and takes it as a cue to start a shallow pace of fucking into Liam’s mouth.

“Your mouth, god,” Mason praises. “So good. You’re good.”

In answer to the praise, Liam drops his hand and squeezes Mason’s thighs. His hands slide up to grip Mason’s hips and tugs him forward a little harder to let him know he can go harder. Then his hands travel back to grip Mason’s ass, squeezes twice, and then makes their way back down to his thighs.

Mason’s thrusts are losing their pace, becoming more and more sporadic as he tries to keep track of Liam’s hands and his focus on Liam’s mouth and the quickly building heat and tension in his groin, but it’s a losing battle. He shuts his eyes instead and rests his head on the wall behind him, his hands gripping Liam’s hair fiercely as he keeps his hips moving as Liam bobs to meet him.

Liam surprises him again in the form of a sneak attack to his balls. His fingers barely brush his nutsack and Mason  gasps what he hopes is “I’m coming, I’m coming,” as a warning for Liam to stop, but Liam’s still there as Mason cums into his mouth, and it’s dirty and hot watching Liam take it. The slightly harder suction Liam applies is almost too sensitive for Mason as he sucks him through his orgasm.

Mason’s legs slide out from under him once he’s finished, and his butt hits the dirt. He’s too busy to care, pulling Liam into a kiss, his tongue licking across his lip at the excess drops of cum, and he feels filthy and satisfied tasting himself on Liam’s tongue.

They pull apart panting, and Mason’s forehead drops to Liam’s shoulder to catch his breath.

“Good plan, huh?” Liam asks. Mason can hear the cheeky grin without having to glance at him.

“The best,” Mason mumbles into Liam’s shirt and presses a kiss to his neck.


End file.
